In the prior art, a fabric adhesive tape is arranged at both ends of a side air cushion outlet seam of a vehicle seat covering. The fabric adhesive tape has an open fabric edge which faces in the direction of the side air cushion outlet seam.
DE 297 04 593 U1 discloses vehicle seat coverings which are able to be attached to the cushions of the rear and front seats of passenger motor vehicles, consisting of backrest parts and seat parts, wherein on their sides facing the vehicle doors the backrest parts and/or seat parts of the coverings have predetermined rupture points for side airbags located in the backrest and/or the seat.
WO 2009/120 754 A1 discloses a vehicle seat, the covering thereof at least partially having through-openings which are closed by means of an adhesive tape.
DE 10 2004 003 983 B3 discloses a frangible seam configuration in the covering of a motor vehicle seat provided with an airbag. In this case, a frangible seam configuration is provided with frangible seams which intersect one another and which connect the covering parts together, rivets to be positioned in the intersecting region of the seams in said frangible seam configuration not producing any local increase in the strength of the seam. The rivets of the frangible seams in the intersecting region are placed in each case only in one of the relevant covering parts.
DE 102 54 723 A1 discloses a passenger protection device on a vehicle seat, in particular of a motor vehicle, with an airbag outlet opening seam configured in an airbag outlet region of a seat covering of a vehicle seat, wherein the seat covering has a visible face facing the vehicle interior and a seat covering rear face remote from the vehicle interior, and in the non-activated initial state at least one airbag is arranged folded up behind the seat covering. In the activated state of the passenger protection device, the at least one airbag is able to be inflated and by opening the airbag outlet opening seam is able to be inflated in the vehicle interior through the outlet opening formed in the airbag outlet region. In this case, at least one component of the airbag outlet opening seam is indirectly or directly coupled to at least one displacement device, preferably a traction means. In the activated state of the passenger protection device, the displacement device displaces at least the component of the airbag outlet opening seam away from the airbag outlet region so that the seam structure is at least partially broken up and thus the opening force to be applied for opening the airbag outlet opening is reduced.
DE 696 01 699 T2 discloses a side airbag device for mounting in the side of a vehicle seat facing the passenger compartment wall, wherein the seat covering material in the vicinity of an airbag housing opening has a seam part where the covering material covering the opening and a further covering material are stitched together, wherein this seam part is able to be torn at a predetermined deployment pressure in the airbag, and wherein a tape extends between the further covering material on the seam part and a fixed element, namely a seat frame, for preventing the expansion of the further covering material when the airbag is triggered, wherein one end of the tape is fastened to the fixed element and the other end is stitched to the further covering material with the sewing threads of the seam part.
DE 197 46 387 A1 discloses an airbag module accommodated in a module housing. The airbag module is arranged inside a seat back of a seat of a motor vehicle and the cover of the module housing is opened by the pressure of an airbag which bursts open in the event of a side collision of the motor vehicle in order to deploy the airbag from the cover into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Even if the cover is not able to be opened if it is pushed down by a door deformed by the impact of the collision, tear lines formed in a housing body of the module housing are ruptured in order to pivot a front wall of the housing body in the direction of the front of the vehicle. Thus, the airbag is able to be deployed without hindrance from the front wall part of the housing body into the passenger compartment.
DE 198 31 462 A1 discloses an internal trim part, in particular for a side door of a passenger motor vehicle, provided with side impact protection (airbag). The internal trim part comprises a support body with a cutout which is covered by a shaped foam part. The support body bears a foam support also covering the shaped foam part, which in turn is covered by a decorative skin. The decorative skin is in two parts and the decorative skin parts are connected together via a tear seam. The tear seam forms a predetermined tearing point extending transversely over the cutout, said predetermined tearing point also being provided in the foam parts. The particularity of the internal trim part consists in the sealing of the seam by means of a sealing strip extending over the entire extent of the seam and the one-piece configuration of the shaped part and foam support by applying foam to the space between the support body and the decorative skin.